shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Eara Danodel
Eara Danodel is an elven rogue that arrived on the Shores a few years ago. Her contribution in helping to shape the Shores is small, but it is very likely this is only because the extent of her actions are unknown. One thing known about her is that she is for the most part, a very good survivor. Background Eara hails from the city of Myriad, part of the Reaches of Erebria, which much like the Shores is a frontier realm with rugged wilderness and danger lurking in every shadow. Not much is known about her past, but from her manner and bearing she was likely of relatively wealthy birth, though she herself has said on some occasions that she learned her skills on the streets as a vagabond. Involvement Eara has acted in the public light a couple of times, though often not as the central figure. It was Eara who infected Lord Garon Kenders, Kamine Waynn and Elvorfien Jr'ener with a mysterious magical disease during the raid (and subsequent destruction) of the Talona cult. Where she found this foul thing is unknown. The second time events she participated in was the slaying of Raymar Eaglehold, also known as the Dark Warrior. It is believed she gained his trust and worked for him and T'san, but betrayed him when asked to kidnap the child Tim, son of Valdur Ashblade. Instead she lured Eaglehold into an ambush with the Alkatar siblings, slew him and took his head and helm to Frostkeep as proof. Finally, Eara aided the Shores when she entered the Maze Orb with a group of adventurers to help stop Alim Terradon's plans for the conquest of Frostkeep, and later Kheldom's, who was using the identity of Mandis Menthur as a cover. She personally stood side by side with Jando and Valdur as they attempted to slay the true copy of Kheldom. Jando's apparent death has often confused Eara as she doesn't remember any arrows hitting him. Since the Battle of the Crossing Eara has vanished form the Shores entirely, whether she has returned to her native home, met her end somehow or is still on the Shores somewhere, is unknown. Knowing her however, she is probably alive and well. Also on her time on the Shores she has had an on and off relationship with Thorwald Bladestorm, mostly with him pursuing her and Eara's mood to the barbarian being always fickle. Likewise she is a close friend of the woman Jane, or to those who know her, Lorana, a Night Raider. This suggests she might also be a Night Raider, or at least has ties with them. Eara is also a friend of Korak and Gleniel Alkatar, the former she herself has feelings for, though hides them due to Korak and Lorana's ongoing relationship. Strategy She's a rogue, will spell will do it. Or just damage really. Her own strategy is to quick sneak past and hit her mark silently and then escape unseen, or let her companions deal with it while she deals with locks and traps. Quotes "In a word. No, I have other plans actually." Eara to the Dark Warrior, right before ordering the Alkatar siblings to attack him. Trivia Eara, like Meram, has had many incarnations across many servers. She has sparkling sapphire eyes apparently, at least according to Thorwald. See also Category:Player Characters